hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlazingStar
NOTE: This Talk Page now has an Archive. See it here. I Hate To Be A Bother... But I was wondering if pages are created for merchandise as well, such as collections of DvDs? I noticed one case of this on the wiki, but not any more. I am wondering for the collections of DvDs for Hellsing (Anime). There were 4 separate ones, splitting the story into 4 arcs I believe, before the box set was made. I was wondering if pages should be made for the DvDs? Thanks! :) [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 00:07, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Delete Hiya BlazingStar, it's me, Sniper agian, and I was wondering if you could delete the pages I selected for deletion? The page Episode 1, I have put under deletion due to us already having a page for it. And the Hellsing vs. Army of Darkness is up for deletion due to it being a fan made comic. Also, I was wondering if enough votes have gone by for us to begin the splitting of the character pages, it's quite obvious that the majority of users here want the pages split, and as soon as you give the command, I shall begin to do so. Also, I would like to apologize for my time away, my old laptop finally broke. While I still must gather the money to get a new one, I want an Alienware so that may take some time, I am now using my desktop, which occasionally gets buggy with Wikia. But now, I am back and shall stay for quite some time. One final thing, I was wondering the requirments to become an administrator, because I see that no adminstrators are currently acrtive at this wiki, and as with the new pages that need deleted, I would love to work towards the goal of becoming an administrator so that I may get rid of the pages immediately and can have more free will while cleaning up this wiki. Thank you and have a nice day. ^.^ [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 14:16, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Template: Nihongo I think we need a "Template: Nihongo" on this website. --Dethklok91 (talk) 03:14, October 28, 2012 (UTC) : And what exactly would this template do? : --BlazingStar (My talk) 16:57, October 29, 2012 (UTC) About latest chapters of Drifters Did you read the raw scans of Drifters chapter 32 and 33 cause I want to know what's happen. For some reason it is taking too long for the scaners to translate it.Gamma Venom 567 (talk) 15:08, November 3, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry, I don't even read Drifters. :) :--BlazingStar (My talk) 23:10, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Request from Wikia Hi Blazing Star,, We’re conducting a survey of Wikia’s most passionate Anime users. Your depth of knowledge on these topics inspires us to learn more about Anime and why it appeals to so many of our users. We’d appreciate if you took a few minutes to complete this short survey. ' '''The first ten users to respond to this post saying they’ve completed the survey will receive a $20 Amazon gift card. ' 'If you have any other Wikia friends that you think would be interested in taking this survey, please let me know! ' '''Abarlas (talk) 23:17, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Take survey here: https://wikia.qualtrics.com/SE/?SID=SV_dgRoStluxU61UeV ' ' The Editor That Came From No Where Hey I'm FallenShadow. I'm a Wikian with 3 years of editing experience. I couldn't help but notice that the Templates; Images; Wiki-Policy and CSS are in need of improvement. I can improve upon the images by creating templates that mark Unused, Low Quality, Low Resolution and Duplicate images for deletion or appropriate action. I can also expand upon the image licensing, which Wikia and the law prefer to be as detailed possible. I can explain the rest if you wish. Please reply on my My Talk Page. Rights Would it be possible for me to have Admin and Bureaucrat rights? I've finished the images, now I'd like to change the navigation, lock a few pages to prevent anons messing them up, add policy pages and add/update templates; however to do some of these I need Admin rights. Thanks, FallenShadow Edits Help with the wiki. Hello, I know that receiving questions of people wanting to have Admin rights can be quite... a pain, I should say. But still, I would like to ask of you such rights. I am a long-time fan of the Hellsing manga/anime series and I love editing and taking care of wikis. Currently, I'm more active on the Megami Tensei Wiki but I would like to help with this wiki by removing some pages created by users who are, most likely, trolls. I feel this wiki really needs some changes and improvement on some pages. I undestand if you think I'm not qualified for receiving those rights, but I would suggest you seriously consider it. Thank you in advance, MinatoHikari (talk) 05:55, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Yuuki Cross Paexgo (talk) 22:05, December 1, 2013 (UTC)Paexgo This girl age of 17 is called Yuuki Cross. It is also a Vampire of pureblood, equal the others as Alucard and Sera Victoria. Yuuki is one of the characters of Vampire Knight. New idea for a Poll I've noticed poll on the front page about Ultimate series is a bit old. So, as a big fan of TeamFourStar and original Hellsing may I ask - how about a new question "What do you think of the TFS Hellsing Ultimate Abridged series?" with the same answers? Since OVA 10 was released they're only ones creating pretty good Hellsing-related content and making new fanbase for Hellsing. I mean - look at every uploaded Hellsing episode everywhere online, and you will most probably find comments full of Hellsing Abridged quotes. KOTYAR (talk) 08:41, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :I really like that idea, Kyotar! And I agree, my poll on the front page is dated - thanks for providing a suggestion for a new one! I'll create such a poll soon and put it up there. I agree, it's extremely popular. :--BlazingStar (My talk) 09:26, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ::First of all, I would like to thank you for creating front pagepoll based on my idea. I think it's useful, and more ppl will find TFS series from it, great ::Secondly, I'm not KOTYAR. Kyotar is something Arabian, while kotyar is a Russian name for big cat. It's like calling you Zvezdochka. ::Maybe you can edit "suggested by KYOTAR" thing on the front page? ::Anyway, I will upload Russian script of Hellsing Abridged Episode4 to the Talk page of English script with a note what it could be found there. IMHO it don't need separate page, it's an English wikia, after all. ::And Russian voiceover (fandub) of episode 4, and subtitled version is currently in production... don't know when it will be finished... ::You won't mind if I'll add a link like "if you want to see Russian version go to youtube com/?v_project2501" to the page of each episode or something? when they both will be finished? ::P.S. Sorry for not being online. I was visiting my grandparents, and they live far far away from any civilization, with often-not-working-mobile-phone as only mean of communication. Couldn't get online, and, in fact, I'm texting from mobile even now :) ::KOTYAR (talk) 00:40, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::OMG I am so sorry Kotyar-san for misspelling your name! >_< My eyes have been tricking me this entire time, switching the placing of the 'y'. I know better now! :::I can document your role in the poll on the "Recent News" section of the Main Page. That way, you can get your credit. But I think it would be too wordy and distracting to put in the poll itself. :::I'm actually not sure where a Russian translation of the transcript of the abridged episodes should go. Perhaps we can discuss it more (and to the public) on the Hellsing Abridged talk page. :::--BlazingStar (My talk) 23:39, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Integra relation with Alucard in spanish Hi, im new here, i was correcting a lot of dickjokes in Alucard's page and was looking in another pages when i've seen in Integra serious information about the relationship with Alucard in spanish, this has to be deleted or what? :Why yes, yes it does. I don't see it now, so I assumed you deleted it? Thanks. :--BlazingStar (My talk) 02:53, May 23, 2014 (UTC)